The Way You Eat IceCream
by yancyalexx
Summary: Playing with ICECREAM... Hmm OK! Haru is remembering one of his memory! At This memory Rin tastes Haru Flavor icecream ;) Rated M in next chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! so this is my first fanfic, I am so lazy about this things. Please be gentle ^^ I love Free! so much. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Free!İwatobi Swim Club ... If I was ,there would be maaaaanyy YAOİ scenes XD**

**Pairing: RinXHaru (Arent they hot?! They can be rival but the two of them tightly connected to each other)**

**Warnning: Spicy but not enough ;) Maybe next chapter**

(HARU POV)

The water I am feeling trough my face was very pleasent and refreshing , diving to the infinite relaxness and feeling of water going through your lenghtwise. Its like I am being care of water... No...It is like being water itself. I cant imagine a life without water or feeling at part of my body. When I was child, my time past with swimming and my grandma's bathtub. I am so serious about the water but I dont like compatitions or about stuff like that. The feeling of the water was enough to me...so I called it **Free!**

/When I was Twelve years old/

" Haru!" the moment I heard his voice, I turned to look his face. His dried cherry colored straight hair was bouncing from running to me and his beautiful dark red eyes were shining of hapiness. His skin was smooth and his lips...What am I thinking? He is my best friend! I sighed. He sometimes tires me, so I became like this. Suddenly his face was right in front of me.

I turned my face to the right side and my cheeks turned to bright pink from shyness. "Haru? Whats with your face? " he said with curious look on his face."Its nothing...I was just thinking, Rin" I was still looking to the right side. I have no courage to look at Rin's face. " What were you thinking about Haru?" When he said that ,I sneeked to see his expression. H...H...He was smirking. The last sentence I made was echoing in my mind million times. His smirk was not bode well. I hate it, he treats me like a toy. "I wasn't thinking anything. ..Never mind my toughts and help me to press the bell. "

Rin looked at my hands and saw the shopping bags ,my hands were full. He was going to stay at my house. There werent any sounds of footstep coming through the door. Where was my grandma?Hmmm Its suspicious, my grandma always comes immediately in normal. I glance over Rin. He was staring angrily at me. His eyes were sparkling cause of anger and impatience. Hİs mouth was tottaly opposite, it was smiling. Why does he have to be dominant? He was always like this, especially when we won the trophy. He was happy but his happiness was kind of wierd... I cant explain it clearly. "Take my key from my jeans pocket. "I telled to Rin. Rin looked at me like 'Huh ?', and 1-2 minutes passed. Then he realized that he freezed in front of me. "Sorry! My bad, I mused for a second " He throw his arms to behind of his head and he scratched his hair. He apoligized and he leaned to take the rusty old key. His hands were trembling...Huh? What did I say...Trembling?

"Rin? Are you okay?" I captured his warm hands and tried to relax him with giving a massage to his palms. His cheeks turned pink , "I was just nervous...You dont have to worry" then he gave me one of his charming smile and opened the door.

"Hmmm your grandmother doesnt seem to be here I guess" Rin was right, my grandma usually greets us. We both removed the shoes and right away run to the kitchen. We were so hungry , Rin was complaining about how he was hungry all the way to here. Sometimes he has to learn that he cant get what he wants. What a troblesome **best friend **and then I sighed. "I am going to grill salmon" I said while I was puttin two slice of salmon on the grill. While They were be cooked by themself, I sat down next to Rin. Then I realized, there was a piece of paper in his hands. He was reading it seriously. "What is that ?" I sounded like I didnt care, as always. "Your Grandmother is at your parents house to give them a visit, Huraaaaayy we can do what we want!" He said with a big smile on his face and his eyes were shinning of hapiness. "Huh? For a minute could you give me that?" Rin gave the paper

_**Dear Haru, I am going to visit your dad and mother. I know, your going to cook seafood to Rin. I placed slice of salmons in the fridge and I prepared you futon for two people. Be careful I love two of you 3 **_

Huh? .I felt the shiver going down my veins. This wasnt about my grandma, it was about the moment I am in now was felt really wierd.

"Haru... Dont day dream or else The Slice of Salmons gonna burn." He pouted. I rushed to the kitchen with hurry. I looked at the pink salmons, they were ready. I take out two plates from larch colored cupboards. Then walked over to low japanese table (or whethever it is XD sorry). I leaned to table for plates. Rin was staring at me again. My cheeks got color of pink. I sit at my usual place beside to Rin. We said "Itadakimasu"before He lead his meal over to his shaped mouth and ate it. "As always your cooking is the best Haru!" I smiled to his compliment then said "Whatever...".

When we finished eating our food, we took icecreams we bought and went up stairs to my room."Whaaaaat!?" Rin sighed in disappointment,"Your room havent even changed, I expected more ". He sat to our futon and opened one of icecream cups. His favourite is strawberry flavor but I love **vanilla**. I've always loved plain and simple things unlike me He loves blazing and intense things. We are so opposite... yet I like him as my brother. I reached to get one of icecreams on cone, removed the white pack. Then started to lick it. I am sorry but I cant bite, my teeth are very sensitive. As I started licking, Rin stoped eating. I ignored his attitude... thats was impossible. His eyes were looked like he needs something. They were shinning and I had no idea why they were shining. I continued licking my icecream. He was watching me curiously. I licked the cone-icecream borderland of melting icecream and after licked the top of it. Afterwards sucked the top. When I saw the icecream floating down from heat, I licked it from cone's end to top slowly. I loved Vanilla.

I heard some noises. While I was thinking what was going on, I realized Rin was on top of me, pinned me to the ground. Cause of impact the icecream was allover my face. I was shocked and I was looking at Rin with my eyes widened. "Haru...** Dont Seduce Me**"

**I enjoyed writing this and Hope You Enjoyed \(^-^)/ If you had fun, Please rewiew. So I can have your ideas . My English can be bad... Can you forgive me?**

_**Rin: **_**Wow! Haru I am so excited and Cant wait... **_**Haru? **_

_**Yancy: Rin, can you find Haru? I cant find him. I guess he is embarrassed of whats going to happen. *Smirk***_

_**Rin: Leave him to me *He returns my smirk* **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Who reviewed 3 Dont be angry if I write chapters late :( I have many things in my head and I want to write it... but my laziness blocks me :D I am so happy to be writing to you. If there are some mistakes, they are my own fault. So enough talking , Here is the Second Chapter **

**I dont own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club... I dont understand why this anime didnt become yaoi or shounen-ai :( **

_/Last Time/_

_I heard some noises. While I was thinking what was going on, I realized Rin was on top of me, pinned me to the ground. Cause of impact the icecream was allover my face. I was shocked and I was looking at Rin with my eyes widened. "Haru...__** Dont Seduce Me**__"_

He w...was joking right? I wasnt doing anything particularly, or I was deceiving me with these words. What if did he love me? No, this is wrong. There is no way he would love me and I dont deserve his love. He is too good for me. The most important thing is I am a fucking boy!

While I was drifting to my thoughts, I found my self looking at his lovely crimson eyes. They were sucking me in, I couldnt look away from his eyes. These eyes I loved was filled with lust and passion. "R...Rin?" Dont tell me that he wants me. Fuck no! I was supposed to love someone else. What was good about me anyway? I am a water lover and thats it. I had to be Free, not being caged by Rin. Then suddenly he leaned to my ear. "I want you" wispired seductively. He said what was in my mind. This is a joke or dream right? This baka wasnt reading my mind right? And How could he can manage to question my self for the first of my entire life?(I made the sentence right?) I sighed. Rin was making me tired.

"Ri-" When I could protest to his offer, If it was an offer, I was cut by his soft lips. W...What was he doing? He was kissing me. It was my first kiss and felt good. The kiss was innocent and sweet. He licked my bottom lip to have an enter, ofcourse I let him in. The moment our lips connected, it was like I was in heaven. His tongue was playing with mine vanilla flavored tongue and I could taste the strawberry flavor from his. The effects of aphrodisiac was driving me wild. He kept on fighting with me for dominance he was winning. When I was losing my consciousness, he sucked on my tongue wild. That was the last draw to make me fell from the egde of cliff. Then I moaned to kiss was turning into a tango that made of beautiful, moving rhythm.

"Do you hate this or want me to contuine?" Rin was smirking while he was asking me. Oh no! He was planning this all from the beginning. How could he do it to me? He is only taking advatage of me... I hate him. He is playing with me like always he did. I felt my heart ache. Then my hurtful tear leave a warm and sad feeling on my cheek. This was my limit. Rin realized I was crying. "Haru! Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" He panicked. I dont want to kiss or do things with someone he/she doesnt love me and he doesnt love me. "I...I dont want it to be like this. Dont do this to me. You dont even love me!" I was saying these sentences are slowly, calmly but at the last sentence I lost my control. Rin stare at me for minutes like he didnt understand but after he say these words, "Why would I do these things I dont love?... I love you Haruka Nanase. When I was taking the key from your pocket, I was so nervous that my hands were shaking of losing my control over you! I daydream you every day because I am in love with you for God's sake! " My eyes widen of hapiness. I smiled at him and I placed my hands on his cheeks, pulled him for another passionate kiss. "Rin, I love you too..." I said between in kisses. He smiled at me, he stick his body closer to me. Then gently kiss my forehead...

**Sorry to end it here, my parents dont know about my hmmm... you know it :D Thank for reading my story. If you want more , please review *Smiles at you* I love you. (I know these chapters are teasing you Sorry -_-)**

_**Haru:*Blush***_

_**Rin:*Smirks***_

_**Me: Lol ^^**_

_**Makoto: What are you doing Yancy!? *He rushes over to Haru and hugs him***_

_**Rin: Hey! Dont touch him. HE IS MINE! *sends him his dangerous glares***_


	3. Sorry

**I am so sorry guys, this isnt the new chapter... My mom forbid to use the computer :'( My school is starting soon. If I have free time, I am gonna write third chapter. I'm really sorry. **


End file.
